Yeng Constantino
Josephine Eusebio "Yeng" Constantino-Asuncion (b. December 4, 1988) is an Filipina singer-songwriter, host and occasional actress. She originally was the "Grand Star Dreamer" in the inaugural season of Pinoy Dream Academy, the Philippine edition of Endemol's reality TV show Star Academy, before being put together to form the girl group DIVAS with Kyla, KZ Tandingan and Angeline Quinto. Personal Life Constantino is the youngest of five siblings in the Constantino family. She is a second cousin of television host and Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus second big placer Robi Domingo. Her family was raised as a born-again Christian. By June 2013, Constantino began a relationship with Victor "Yan" Asuncion, a fellow musician and worship director at Victory Christian Fellowship. In March 2014, after nine months of dating, Constantino announced her engagement to Asuncion through an Instagram post. On February 14, 2015, the couple married at a resort in Tagaytay, Cavite. Since September 2015, both Constantino and Asuncion went on vegan diets. Career history Early Career On August 27, 2006, Yeng Constantino auditioned for the inaugural season of the singing competition Pinoy Dream Academy. In December, Constantino won the competition after garnering 697,648 votes (37.32%), becoming the first "Grand Star Dreamer", followed by Jay-R Siaboc as the first runner-up. After winning, Star Records launched Constantino's debut album entitled Salamat (album), containing 10 songs, seven of which were original compositions by Constantino. Her album reached Gold Record status two weeks after its release and then later went Platinum after a month, followed by a "3x Platinum Record" certification several months later. After the success of her multi-platinum debut album, Star Records produced Constantino's second album. On February 28, 2008, her second album, Journey was launched. The carrier single is "Ikaw Lang Talaga". The album contains 12 tracks, some of which were written by Yeng herself. The album reached Gold status after several months. Lapit era and YRS In late November 2008, Constantino was announced to be part of the girl group YRS along with Rachelle Ann Go and Sarah Geronimo. The group performed until early 2010, when the group disbanded after Rachelle Ann Go transferred to GMA. Lapit, her third studio album, was released digitally via Star Records' official website on October 9, 2009, then later released in physical format in music stores in the Philippines; a week later, the album was pulled due to some technical errors in the album track listing and was re-released before its grand album launch on November 1, 2009. Lapit went on to receive Platinum status. In March 2010, Constantino began her first regular television hosting stint as co-host of Music Uplate Live, a late-night musical variety show, along with Tutti Caringal, Gee Canlas, and Martin Concio. The show aired on ABS-CBN until September 2011. On October 5, 2011, Star Records released her first live album, entitled Yeng Versions Live, on which she sings 80's and 90's OPM hits. It was commercially successful and achieved Platinum status shortly after its release. Transformation, Metamorphosis She released her fourth studio album entitled Metamorphosis on January 28, 2013. Its first single, "B.A.B.A.Y", was released to radio stations on January 9. The music video for the second single, "Chinito", premiered on May 24 on Myx Channel. It features Filipino actor Enchong Dee as Constatino's love interest. The third single, "Sandata", was released on July 3, 2013. In November 2013, Yeng released her international single “Better Than Yesterday,” a pop song featuring prominent drums and rap courtesy of Singaporean rapper, actor and radio personality, Sheikh Haikel. The track was produced by Shorya Sharma. The album reached Gold in December 2014. All About Love She released her fifth album, All About Love, which was her attempt to tackle new genres beyond her pop-rock image. It was released on iTunes on October 30, 2014, and on CD on November 27, 2014. The music video for the first single, "Ikaw", premiered on August 30 on Myx Channel, which also served as a prenuptial with her then-fiancé Yan Asuncion. On December 13, 2015, the album was awarded with Gold and Platinum awards on ASAP for reaching 15,000 sold copies. On November 21, 2014, Constantino staged a concert titled ICON with Rico Blanco and Gloc 9 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. In May 2015, Constantino announced that she would co-host the second season of The Voice Kids, alongside Luis Manzano and her cousin Robi Domingo, replacing Alex Gonzaga. The season aired on ABS-CBN from June 6 to August 30, 2015. 2016: 10th Year Anniversary In early 2016, Constantino was announced as one of the Hurados of the It's Showtime segment Tawag ng Tanghalan. In 2016, Constantino was announced to be one of the mentors of the reality show We Love OPM: The Celebrity Sing-Offs, which ran from May 14-July 17 2016. Her team is named Oh My Girls, which was composed of Ylona Garcia, Krissha Viaje and Alexa Ilacad. Oh My Girls placed second overall throughout the entire show's run. In celebration of her 10th anniversary, Constantino staged a digital concert titled Salamat sa 10 Taon on June 2016, and a musical featuring her songs titled Ako Si Josephine: The Musical. She also released a single titled Paasa (T.A.N.G.A.). Later in 2016, Constantino joined the judging panel of ABS-CBN's reality singing competition show Pinoy Boyband Superstar, along with Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach and Sandara Park. 2018: Synesthesia On January 2018, Constantino released the first single from her then-upcoming album Synesthesia titled "Pinipigil". The album itself came out on March 2018. 2019: Social Media issues In 2019, Constantino was slammed for doctor shaming on her vlog. Later in 2019, Constantino deleted most of her social media posts. Dayslater, she made a comeback on social media. On November 11, 2019, Constantino made a comeback on her vlogs. DIVAS On April 27, 2016, it was announced that Constantino, along with Kyla, KZ Tandingan, Angeline Quinto and Rachelle Ann Go at a presscon at the Felicidad Mansion Events Place would be part of the then-upcoming concert titled DIVAS Live in Manila, which was held on November 11, 2016 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. On March 2018, it was announced at the Cornerstone Media Night that DIVAS will have a second concert in the 4th quarter of 2018 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, which was titled Boyz II Men with DIVAS. In 2019, the group had a Davao concert. Category:Cornerstone Entertainment Inc. Category:Star Magic Category:Singers Category:Members Category:DIVAS Category:People